


Can Akinator guess any fictional character!?

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: Akinator making my blood pressure rise [3]
Category: Ratatouille (2007), The Prince of Egypt (1998), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Moderate language, My blood pressure gets destroyed here, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Can he guess the most obscure fictional characters!?
Relationships: None
Series: Akinator making my blood pressure rise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127555
Kudos: 3





	Can Akinator guess any fictional character!?

_Previously on xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx..._

_"Does your character still peform?"_

_What you think he is, Alex the Lion?_

_FUUUUUU– FU– EVEN THE COMMUNITY... THIS FUCKER KNOWS MY COMMUNITY!?_

_WHAT THE– HOW!? HOW!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?_

_In the next episode, of Akinator, I will slay this man... and love every second of it._

~

... It took a lot, coming back to this game. As you can tell, my blood pressure goes hand to hand with this game.

But this time, I know... I will win. Because these characters are obscure are Hell! So without furthermore... Let's go!

~  
  


This first character, is going to be hard, because this is from a _very_ underrated movie.

The best animated movie EVER. All I'm going to say is, they're from Dreamwork's second movie, so lesgo!

~  
  


"Does your character ever say hi to you?"

If people in school halls don't, then Idk

"Is your character known for the noises they make while climbing?"

What does that mean...? WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN–

"Has your character ever been associated with Disney?"

This is the one place of Earth that isn't connected to Disney, so nice try

"Is your character from KanColle?"

That sounds like a Disney star

"Is your character in the Bible?"

... SHIT–

*Guesses real life Moses*  
  


FUUUUUC– EVEN RELIGION!? EVEN RELIGION!?

~  
  
  
  


Okay... I've calmed down... and come up with another character. All I'm gonna' say is he's the first animal cook 

"Is your character from Azur Lane?"

That just sounds like a dirty river

"Is your character in love with Emma Chamberlein?"

Who tf...

"Is your character a cat?"

If you think I'm talking about Totoro's cat bus, you will face the wrath of my Aries powers, so sit yo ass down

Try me, try me, I dare–

*Guesses Remy*  
  


WHAT THE FUCK– EVEN THE ANIMALS... THIS FUCKER KNOWS _ANIMALS!?_ HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?

NOT _ONCE_ DID HE ASK ME ABOUT SEWERS!!! **NOT ONCE!!** GUYS, LOOK AT MY BLOOD PRESSURE, LOOK AT MY BLOOD PRESSURE–

~  
  


This next character... he won't get, because... I know NOTHING about this character 

They are a Vampire from a popular show that my friend's have watched, so no way can he guess this! And I'm half Romanian, so that's ironic!

Operation: Half blood... commence!

~  
  


"Has your character ever been to space?"

I would assume not, he ain't the Luminary of the stars

"Is your character from DC comics?"

The only DC Ik is University... jk lol

"Can your character control elements?"

This ain't ATLA, stop playin'

"Does your character rub shoulders with Vampires?"

No... NO– I'm actually sweating, oh my God

"Is your character a Vampire?"

Oh God, please be thinking about Hotel Transylvania

"Is your character from the Vampire Diaries?"

My heart actually hurts, omG, Lord, please help

*Guesses Damon*  
  


NO– NO– NO–

I literally hit Idk... FOR EVERYTHING– SO HOW!? HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT!? I DON'T KNOW YOU!! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!

~  
  


I'm not gonna' scream... 'cause my heart rate will explode. There was nothing else I could have done

But as the saying goes, he has one the battle, like... 3 times now, but he has not won the war

I'm an Aries, I'm stubborn, I don't give up! Can't stop, won't stop!

On the next episode of Akinator... I will help you guys ascend into Immortality. And slay this obstacle in our way.


End file.
